


The trip to the park

by franthehorsegirl



Series: The random adventures of Thomas and his sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Janus is protective of Remus, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil screams a lot because he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: ‘How did this even happen in the first place’ thought Logan as he stared at the scene before him with water dripping down the side of his face.
Series: The random adventures of Thomas and his sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The trip to the park

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy the story. The idea was given to me by my friend Ana. If anyone has an idea they want me to write suggest it in the comments.

‘How did this even happen in the first place’ thought Logan as he stared at the scene before him with water dripping down the side of his face.

The idea to go to the park had been Patton’s idea. After saying “Well we have been copped up in here for too long like a group of chickens.” This statement then led to Patton packing a picnic basket full of everyone’s favorite snack foods, even including Remus’ marshmallow fondant deodorant.

Soon after arriving at the park things started to go downhill from there. Logan and Patton had gone to go set up the food and blanket. Everybody else went to go do their own thing. The blanket that had been brought was a classic of red and white squares that spread, reaching far across the soft green grass.

Aloud shout grabbed their attraction to the middle of the park. The sight that could only be explained by ‘It’s Remus’. The mentioned side was currently standing on top of the swing set. Not just standing on the swing it's self but on top of the metal bar. Which was at the highest point in the park.

The shout had come from the yellow side that was standing underneath Remus. The pair was being watched by Roman as well who was swinging on the swing set properly. As he looked down, Roman stopped swinging. Then he placed his head in his hands and sighed at his twin’s actions.

Looking back at Remus and Janus, Logan saw that Janus had taken his staff out and was using it to try and get Remus down. It wasn’t working. Soon Remus lost his balance on the bar and almost fell off. Grabbing the bar Remus wrapped his arms and legs around the bar. As not to fall, and smash into the ground and brake all of his bones. Especially his face and neck. The position that he was in, Patton would describe it like a sloth. Which would be an accurate comparison to make.

“Damn it, Remus get down from there. I’m not going to help you if you fall,” Janus shouted up at him, knowing full well that if Remus did end up falling at he would be there to catch him. Janus would always be there to catch him when he fell.

Turning back to Patton to make sure that he was ok. As soon as Logan was going to ask Patton that question he resided that neither of them had seen Virgil or Thomas since they had arrived at the park.

Eyes scanning about the park, Logan’s eyes landed on Thomas in the corner of the park looking down at something that was on the ground. After checking on Patton and making sure to get him if anything serious happened with the sides that were at the swing set.

As he wandered closer to where Thomas was standing next to. It was a wooden box that was coming out of the ground by a few inches. Logan then realized that the thing that Thomas was looking at was Virgil who was lying at the bottom of the sandpit. Virgil might as well have been dead to the world with the amount that he was moving. Soon as Logan stood next to Thomas, Virgil started to scream. It was quiet at first and then gradually began to increase in volume.

Logan just blinked at Virgil and then looked to Thomas in curiosity as if to ask ‘what is going on?’ and ‘why is he even doing that?’ Thomas sighed as he tried to formulate a response to answer the unasked questions that were running throughout Logan’s mind.

“I don’t know. We just came over here and then he just lied down and started screaming. He has been doing that on and off. When you were on the other side of the park you wouldn’t have been able to hear it.” Thomas explained to Logan. Logan had been nodding along during the conversation to show that he was listening to Thomas.

Logan unsure of what people wanted to do in the park and seeing that the idea did come from Patton, Logan thought that he would make that most of it that he could. Moving next to Virgil, Logan lied down next to Virgil but didn’t start screaming as Virgil did. Which as what Virgil and Thomas thought that he was going to do. 

A few minutes of silence went by before Logan spoke up. “This would be a good spot for stargazing.” He said as he watched the clouds passing by overhead with a small breeze picking up.

“That‘s a great idea, Logan,” said Thomas as he got closer and sat down on the sand.

It wasn’t long before Patton was running around the park to gather everyone up for the food that they had brought with them. As Logan, Thomas and Virgil wandered back to the feast the Patton had prepared for them. Sitting on the red and white blanket, Logan noticed that Janus had been able to get Remus down from the swing set without too many injuries. Just a few scratches from the looks of it. The loud talking of the group soon quieted down as everyone started to eat what they wanted to. 

It was not long before most of the sides had finished eating. The wind was blowing everybody’s hair in all directions so Roman had an idea to conjure kites for everyone. A cat-shaped one for Patton, a basilisk for Janus, a nightmare before Christmas one for Virgil, a rat for Remus, an owl for Logan, and finally a dragon for himself.

It wasn’t long before most of the sides and Thomas were running about with the kites. Roman was going chased by Remus, and Remus was being chasted by Janus. Patton kept running in circles like an excited puppy and Thomas was laughing while watching him. Logan and Virgil were sitting next to each other watching the kites that were flying in the air.

Even though they were looking up in the direction of the sky no one noticed that the clouds were getting darker and darker as time passed. After a while, the wind died down enough that they couldn’t fly their kites anymore.

Then that was when it happened. A loud crack sound from in the far distance. Which grabbed everyone’s attention. “That’s not good,” said Virgil just before the sky opened up with buckets and buckets of water falling. Which took everyone by surprise.

“Let’s go,” shouted Thomas struggling to be heard over the water beating against the ground. Patton grabbed the basket with everything in it and they all started to head home.

As they all piled in the living room, Logan looked about and thought, ‘How did this even happen in the first place’ with water dripping down the side of his face.


End file.
